It's Over
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: A shriek erupted from her mouth as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her wide eyes looks up to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. The malevolent looking Slytherin smirked at her. “Did you do it?” He asked. Hermione nodded through her tears.


Disclaimer; The Hp series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Hmm...

* * *

"It's over…" Her voice was cold and devoid of any emotion as she said this. Her face was molded into a calm, impassive look. The girl's body was tense and rigid, her hand in a fist, bunching up her robes.

"No! I can change! I can do better! Give me another chance!" It was Ron who cried and whimpered at her feet. His eyes were wide with shock and his hair was disheveled. A frantic look adorned his face as he looked up at his girlfriend- well…now ex-girlfriend- as he said the famous lines in reply.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore." Hermione said quietly, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing out shakily. It was hurting her just as much as she was hurting him, if not more.

"DO this? So now our relationship is just a 'do this'?" Ron looked affronted at her reply, his own anger bubbling. His tone rose as his anger climbed to the surface.

"Was. It's over now. I have nothing to say anymore." She gulped as she said this, swallowing the big lump that was forming in her throat.

"But what about our happiness? The love that we shared?"Ron yelled back angrily, his voice holding a hint of pain. His eyes swam with sadness.

Hermione couldn't bear to look into those eyes. Instead, she stared at his cute button nose, her eyes tracing the freckles littering it, leading to his cheeks. The same cheeks that held a pick flush of rage. She felt guilt stab her and turned her gaze lower, down his figure, and instead, at her shoes. "What love? There was never any love from me."

"How could you say something like that? Our love was epic!" Ron's voice was raised and fuming, his fury taking over his thoughts and actions.

"Epic? Did you seriously just say that? See, this is why I'm breaking up with you." She felt a jab at her heart even as she said this, but what was she to do? She needed to do this. With a defiant stare, she met Ron's eyes, filling her own with fury akin to his, though her own was forced…and fake. "I don't love you."

The words seemed to strike Ron in a horrible manner, because all the color drained from his face. He stared at Hermione emptily, his mind processing what she had just said. Hurt filled his body as the idea sunk in. Hurt and panic. "Please…Don't go. I beg you. I need you."

"Pathetic. That is just pitiful right there," Hermione announced, forcing the vile words out of her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the result of her sentence.

The pain and hurt was present in his very voice. "I don't care! I'll lick your shoes if that means we can get back together." The way he said it, Hermione knew he wasn't lying, and that just hurt her even more.

She opened her eyes and bit her cheek thoughtfully. "Oh really?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at the other Gryffindor.

"Yes." Ron stated those three letters with full confidence in himself and his ability. His mouth twitching in the corners slightly as he imagined Hermione deciding that it was just a lame misunderstanding.

Unfortunately, she said quite the opposite. "You are a sad sad man."

"I'm a man in love, that's what," Ron defended, trying not to flinch at her harsh words- the words that cut into his heart.

"Read my lips. You and I are OVER."

"But-"

"Do you know what over means? It means it's done, finished, ended."

"Why? Why does this have to happen? I can't live with you Hermione! I can't let you go. I need you in my life!"

"You stole that from 'Every time We Touch.' That's even more pitiful. You can't even think of lines by yourself." And at that, she turned at her heals and left, trying her hardest not to run back into his arms with crying.

Her shoulders shook as she walked on through the hallways, her feet automatically taking her to a deserted hallway. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and slid down the wall, tears leaking out of those eyes all the while.

A shriek erupted from her mouth as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her wide eyes looks up to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. The malevolent looking Slytherin smirked at her. "Did you do it?" He asked. Hermione nodded through her tears. The smirk rose. "Good. Now kiss me."

Hermione's face was full of shock and outrage as she stared at him. "Kiss? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Too bad. Kiss me. Anyway, I'm bound to be a better kisser than Weasel over there. So come on. Otherwise, I won't help you."

"But...I already broke up with him. That's what you told me to do."

"And now I'm telling you to kiss me," Draco replied a matter of factly.

"Bu-"

He didn't give Hermione time to reply. Instead, he pulled the maiden into a forceful kiss, smashing his lips against hers. Hermione made noises against his mouth, struggling to break freem however, he grabbed her hands and kept her to him. When the need for air was too necissary, he pulled back, clamping a hand against the angry girl's mouth.

"Oh Hermione. You should know better than to make deals with Slytherins," he whispered huskily into her ear, sendin shivers down the girl's spine. He pulled his wand out of his robes swiftly, pointing it at her neck, observing the creamy white skin. "Shoudl I kill you? Little mudblood Granger would be done with. WHo would Potter got to help for then?" he contemplated out loud, his voice reaching Hermione ears and sending her into a flailing panic.

"Oh. Granger is fighting...I wouldn't want to kill someone with such a free spirit. What about I just control that spirit instead? Imperio." Hermione's eyes went dull for a moment, her mind filled with Draco's commands. "Kiss me," he said once again.

This time, Hermione initiated the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Pretty dark isn't it...It's funny how this came to be...I had been looking through my yearbook when I noticed the word 'ex-boyfriend/girlfriend' against a friend's name. It made me think back to how exactly she became my 'ex'. We had been on AIM, and just ended up role playing where we were breaking up. So...right now, I opened a window, and typed up the dialogue to a breakup scene. Then, I inserted the characters and the actions. ANd then, Draco made his appearance out of nowhere. SO this happened. My mind is wierd at times...

This is like my only fic where Draco is in character...He's evil. EVIL, I tell you. And Ron is a wimp. -snicker-

Hmm...I've been like posting everyday for like the last 2 days. Wierd...Awesome...Kool...It's a result of me procrastinating on my studying for Finals. Ehh... (Edit: I thought I posted this last night but it doesn't show up on my profile...Ehh whatever. I'm posting it now.)

Please review! Spread the love! ETC.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
